Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Maximum
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Maximum (or PTE Max) is a new installment to the Punch Time Explosion series. Gameplay One noticable difference is that the graphics are much better, and the controls are not as stiff. There are also twelve new characters introduced to the series, but because of this, five were removed. The new playable characters also have a role in the story, despite being bought from the shop. Story The story starts out with the announcer, saying he's been at his job so hard he's narrating on his day off. The announcer then turns on the TV to turn onto Courage the Cowardly Dog. Suddenly in Courage's world, small spaceships are seen in the sky, attacking the Bagge Farm. The TV automatiically switches over to Dexter's Laboratory, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, as they're worlds are in complete peril as well. The TV switches to Ben 10, where Ben finds a newspaper with the headline being "VILGAX ATTACKS!" Ben then goes off to stop Vilgax. Shortly after, Ben wakes up in Chowder's world, where he meets a corrupted Chowder. After fighting, Chowder is back to normal (as normal as he can get), and remembers that Vilgax invaded his world and took Mung Daal in search of a "Dimension Core". Chowder and Ben then set off, eventually finding both Mung and Vilgax. Vilgax just sends in an army of Forever Knights, which they defeat. They confront Vilgax again before he disappears. Chowder's dimension then begins to crumble apart, and the two disappear, later reappearing on Primus in Ben's world. Back at Dexter's Laboratory, Dexter has just finished with his latest invention, which he uses to travel from his world to the world of Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, right in the middle of a Puffy Ami Yumi concert. However, the concert is interrupted when a group of Vilgax's drones show up and start attacking Ami and Yumi. Dexter soon saves them, and the three find out that Nergal is the cause of it. They then defeat Nergal, who gets up and chuckles evily. Nergal blows into a whistle, summoning a corrupted Buttercup. After beating her, Buttercup snaps back to her senses as the Ami and Yumi dimension starts to crumble apart. Dexter takes them to his traveling device and safely gets them out of the dimension. Now in the Land of Ooo, Finn and Jake are sitting on a hill until they notice Numbuh 1 with a giant. They go to help Numbuh 1, but he easily takes out the giant by himself. Finn and Jake then introduce themselves, when all the sudden the Ice King shows up, mocking them, saying that he kidnapped Princess Bubblegum (again) and another princess. The three team up and go to stop him. Upon reaching the Ice Kingdom, they find the Ice King has Princess Bubblegum and Blossom locked up in cages, and even Blossom can't break out of them. Blossom tries to convince the Ice King that she isn't a princess. The three show up and fight the Ice King and defeat him, but they only manage to save Blossom before Princess Bubblegum suddenly disappears, in which Ice King says he had nothing to do with. The Adventure Time dimension starts to crumble, when all the sudden Dexter shows up with Ami and Yumi and rescues Finn, Jake, and Numbuh 1. Playable Characters As said, there are twelve new playable characters, though not all are confirmed. New Characters New Stages There is a total of thirteen new stages. *Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) *Concert Stage (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) *Ice Kingdom (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) *The Middle of Nowhere (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Underworld (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) New NPCs New assists and enemies have also been confirmed. New Assists *Charmcaster (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Johnny Bravo (returning assist) *Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) *Rolf (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Trivia *In the UK, this game is called Punch Time Explosion Max. *Despite not officially originated from Cartoon Network, the show Adventure Time with Finn and Jake is represented in the game. *Gumball & Darwin were organially going to be a pair. *Doug.scheer hates this game because AdamGregory03 dosen't want to help him for some reason. Category:Fighting Games Category:Cartoon Games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Stupid Games